Hot Summer
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: intinya femnaru, hehehe... Kuu nggak bias buat summary sih. gommen na..


HOT SUMMER

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-san_

_SasufemNaru_

_Hot Summer milik Kuu-chan_

Di sebuah kota yang indah dan sejuk, sebut saja Konoha, ada 2 orang gadis muda yang sedang berjalan di daerah perumahan mewah di kota tersebut. Seorang berambut pirang panjang sepunggung, dan yang seorang lagi berambut indigo, panjang juga. Mereka adalah sepasang teman yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan kota. Mungkin habis membaca buku, atau sekedar bermain saja.

"ahh, hari ini panas sekali sih." Keluh si gadis berambut pirang itu, jelas saja panas. Udara terik di siang hari begini, malah memakai sweater, itukan pakaian musim dingin.

"iya, panas. Apa kita naik bus saja?" Tanya temannya, melirik si rambut pirang yang terlihat lelah.

"nggak lah. Jalan aja, sebentar lagi juga sampai kan."

"hmm, iya. Kata sensei kan kita harus banyak menggerakkan tubuh kita." Si gadis bersweater itu tersenyum, menyetujui apa yang diungkapkan temannya. Aduuh,, kok formal banget yak bahasaku. Okehh.. mari kita pake bahasa abal. (wah nggak bener nih.) ah ya, mari kuperkenalkan tokoh utama kita. Gadis yang berambut pirang panjang, tubuh yang cukup mungil, arogan (sedikit kok), dan cukup cerewet ini namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Sedangkan temannya yang pendiam dan pemalu ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata, mereka teman satu jurusan di salah satu universitas swasta yang ada di kota Konoha. Disini, author buat Hinata nggak gagap ya… Nah, karena sudah kenal. Mari kita lanjutkan cerita ini..

"ittai..." karena jalannya nggak bener, Naruto terpeleset dan kakinya terkilir, tepat di depan mobil yang hendak keluar dari pekarangan salah satu rumah mewah itu.

"Naruto! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Hinata segera menolong Naruto, sedangkan yang hampir menabrak itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda yang keluar dari mobil tadi.

"nggak apa kok. Ittai.." meski bilang tak apa, saat mencoba berdiri kaki Naruto terasa sakit. Ya iyalah, kan terkilir.

"kakimu sakit? Ayo ke dalam, biar kuobati dulu." Tawar sang pemuda raven itu, sepertinya sang pemuda mengira bahwa kaki Naruto terluka gara-gara dia. Padahal bukan.

"eh, nggak usah. Hinata, ayo kita pulang."

"tapi, aku mana kuat memapahmu sampai rumah. Kau kan berat." Naruto merengut lucu, sang pemuda mencoba menahan rasa gelinya.

"masuklah, akan kuobati."

"ng.. kalau kau berpikir ini salahmu. Bukan kok, tadi aku terjatuh duluan sebelum mobilmu hampir menabrakku." Jelas Naruto, sambil memijit pelan pergelangan kakinya.

"hmm, apa kau menolak kebaikkan orang?" Hinata menatap Naruto, memberi isyarat.

"maaf, terima kasih atas kebaikkanmu." Segera Naruto dipapah sang pemuda menuju kedalam rumahnya, diikuti Hinata.

"nah, sebentar ya." Si pemuda pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"ng... Naru, kakakku menyuruhku untuk segera pulang, ada urusan mendadak katanya." Sepertinya Hinata tak tega meninggalkan Naruto.

"pulanglah kalau begitu, aku tak mau Neji-nii memarahimu." Hinata mengangguk, dia berpamitan. Pergi meninggalkan Naruto di rumah yang mewah itu. Dibandingkan rumahnya tentu saja. Tak lama setelah Hinata pergi, si pemuda kembali membawa kompres dan kotak obat.

"lho? Temanmu tadi?"

"disuruh pulang duluan. Maaf ya, merepotkan." Si pemuda tersenyum ramah.

"tak apa kok. Maaf ya kalau sakit." Si pemuda raven tu membersihkan kaki Naruto lalu mengurutnya pelan, Naruto meringis merasakan sakit. Yah, Naru. Aku tau kok apa yang kau rasakan. Hahaha.

"tahan sedikit." Setelah di perban, si pemuda menjauhkan baskom dan kotak obat itu.

"makasih ya."

"namaku Sasuke. Sama-sama Naru." Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hati setiap gadis yang melihatnya, tapi nggak ngaruh ke Naruto. Kenapa ya? Ntahlah, rahasia illahi (lho?). padahal Naruto berusaha mati-matian buat nggak girang.. khukhukhu~

"maaf, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. 'ternyata dia gadis yang unik ya' batin Sasuke.

"salam kenal juga. Oh ya, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke, yah kan nggak gentle gitu kelihatannya kalau ada gadis yang terluka dan kita nggak mengantarkannya. Hehe

"kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"akan kuantarkan kau, nggak mungkin kan kamu pulang sendirian, berdiri aja kesusahan." Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, sekarang aja buat digerakin sakit. Apalagi jalan.

"ng, baiklah." Naruto memberika alamat rumahnya ke Sasuke. Sebelum pulang, Sasuke mengajak Naruto makan siang dulu, tapi di tolak halus oleh Naruto. Alasannya, karena dia sudah makan dengan Hinata tadi. Awalnya Sasuke hendak mengantarkan Naruto dengan mobil, tapi diurungkannya. Lebih cepat menggunakan sepeda motor kan. Halah, bilang aja pengen dipeluk Naruto #dichidori. Gyaaaa!~

Alhasil, Naruto diantarkan pake motor ducati hitam milik Sasuke. Dan sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Naruto, Sasuke sama sekali tak di peluk Naruto, karena Naruto pegangan di besi penyangga yang ada di belakang. Wakakaka poor Sasuke. *puk puk*

"habis ini, belok kemana?" tanya Sasuke,

"kanan, lurus aja. Di rumah bercat biru langit. Itu rumahnya." Jawab Naruto, masih berpegangan pada besi. Yah, karena Sasuke yang mengendarainya cukup kencang. Bahasa gaulnya, ngebut lah. Hahaha.. nggak lama, motor Sasuke udah ada di depan rumah yang Naruto maksud.

"makasih Sasuke-san." Naruto turun dari motor Sasuke, hampir aja jatuh kalau aja Sasuke nggak segera menangkap pinggang Naruto.

"hati-hati, kakimu kan masih sakit." Naruto mengangguk, dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke yang ada di pinggangnya.

"sekali lagi, makasih." Naruto terlihat canggung. Sedangkan Sasuke biasa-biasa aja.

"iya, kemarikan ponselmu." Meski Naruto nampak bingung, tapi toh akhirnya di kasihkan juga ponselnya ke Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke mengetik sesuatu lalu mendialnya. Setelah itu dimatikannya lagi. Seperti sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"ini nomerku. Di simpan ya. Nah, aku pamit. Semoga cepat sembuh." Naruto mengangguk, membungkuk tanda terima kasihnya. Setelah Sasuke pergi dan tak terlihat lagi, Naruto masuk ke rumahnya, disana Iruka sudah menanti dengan wajah penuh tanya. Nah, disini Naruto itu tinggal dengan pamannya, karena kedua orang tua Naruto telah tiada aka meninggal, sedangkan sang kakak, Kyuubi Uzumaki, sedang berada di Jerman. Menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Nah perbedaan dua Uzumaki ini adalah, Kyuubi itu jenius, sedangkan Naruto itu, err… kurang cerdas. (bilang aja baka. hohoho)

"tadaima.."

"okaeri, kamu kenapa Naru? Siapa lelaki tadi?" tanya Iruka saat melihat Naruto jalannya pincang.

"kau diapakan olehnya hah? Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Iruka jii-san, aku nggak kenapa-napa kok, dia orang baik, tadi kakiku hanya terkilir tepat di depan mobilnya, makanya dia mengantarkanku sampai rumah. Huh, kau curigaan." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, tanda tak suka di tuduh yang tidak-tidak oleh pamannya ini.

"hahh, maafkan aku Naru. Aku kan cemas padamu. Apa sudah diobati?" Naruto mengangguk, diperlihatkannya perban yang ada di kakinya. Iruka merasa lega, dia membantu Naruto masuk ke kamarnya, hari ini rasanya sangat melelahkan baginya.

"hahh... menyebalkan sekali sih. Kenapa harus bertemu dengan cowok tampan, saat keadaanku begitu bodoh. Huh." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Merasa kesal pada diri sendiri.

"dia tampan sekali.. baik pula, benar-benar sempurna." Naruto membayangkan apa yang terjadi tadi, dia benar-benar merona, terpesona akan ketampanan sang Uchiha muda kita. Setelah dirasa keringat yang tadi mengalir sudah tak ada, Naruto segera mandi.

Saat dia sedang mandi, ponselnya berdering, ada yang menelpon. Sampai 3 kali tapi tak diangkat. Gimana mau angkat, orangnya aja lagi di kamar mandi kok. Hehehe. Tepat saat Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, suara dering ponselnya untuk yang ke empat kalinya berbunyi.

/moshi-moshi?/

/kenapa nggak diangkat-angkat?/ Tanya si penelpon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

/etoo… ini siapa ya?/ Tanya Naruto polos. Polos atau bodoh ya?

/apa nomerku tadi nggak jadi kamu simpan Naru?/

/eh? Sasuke-san? Maaf, tadi belum sempat. Dan, soal nggak diangkat…. Ini aja, aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi./ Jelas Naruto sedikit panic, takut membuat Sasuke marah karena kecerobohannya.

/nggak masalah kok. Santai aja./ Naruto merasa lega karena itu tak menjadi masalah buat sang cowok idola. Wahaha.

/oh ya, berarti kamu sekarang… telanjang dong./ Tebak Sasuke nakal, dasar kau ayam mesum #urusai!. Wajah Naruto memerah seketika, dengan segera dimatikannya sambungan telpon mereka.

"uhh… dasar mesum. Otak ngeres.." ponsel yang tak bersalah itu di banting ke kasur, meski tak ada yang melihat, tapi Naruto tetap merasa malu. Maka secepat yang ia bisa, ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya. Terdengar deringan telpon lagi. Dengan malas dan masih malu. Naruto mengangkat telpon itu.

/kenapa dimatikan? Tebakanku benar ya./

/…/

/kok diam? Marah ya?/ 'udah tau nanya. Dasar teme brengsek.' Batin Naruto

/hey Naru, maafin aku kalo aku tadi keterlaluan. Jangan marah dong./ ahahaha… nasibmu Suke, disini kau kubuat OOC dah #diamaterasu. Kyaaaa!~ #Ngibrit.

/hm, iya./

/bener yah?/

/iya Sasuke-san./

/jangan panggil begitu. Panggil aja Suke./

/nggak mau. Kenapa harus begitu? Lagipula kita baru kenal tadi siang./ halah, kau ini Naru. Padahal dalam hati seneng banget thu.

/ya biar akrab aja./

/ya, terserah padamu aja lah, Suke-san./

/nggak usah ditambah suffick -san. Naru-chan./ Dengan cepat wajah Naruto memerah lagi.

Suke../ jawab Naruto gugup.

/hn, kau gugup Naru-chan?/ goda Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa merona ria. Dan dia sangat bersyukur karena sekarang ini Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah seperti tomat.

/ng…nggak kok, siapa bilang./

/kok terbata begitu kalo nggak gugup./

/huhh, ada apa kau menelponku?/ tanya Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke mendengus geli.

/nggak ada kok, cuman kangen aja sama suaramu yang cempreng itu/ terdengar Sasuke terkikik pelan mendengar dengusan tak suka dari Naruto.

/hahaha, nggak kok, hanya pengen ngobrol aja./

/ngobrol tentang?/

/berapa umurmu?/

/19 tahun./

/kuliah ya, semester berapa?/

/semester 5/

/kuliahnya dimana?/

/nggak perlu tahu lah, emang kamu mau apa kalau udah tau?/

/mau antar jemput kamu. Nggak ada yang marah kan kalau aku antar jemput kamu?/

/maksudnya?/ ah Naru, kau polos deh. Maksudnya thu Sasuke lagi nembak kamu secara nggak langsung.

/yah, misalkan pacar kamu gitu./

/ahahaha… pacar ya, kau ini lucu deh. Mana ada yang mau jadi pacarku./

/kenapa nggak ada?/ Sasuke penasaran juga, kenapa bisa nggak ada yang suka dan mau menjadi pacar Naruto yang manis itu.

/yah, mana ada yang mau sama cewek sepertiku. Aku ini bodoh dan ceroboh. Kamu juga udah lihat kan, bagaimana cerobohnya aku./ Jelas Naruto apa adanya. Yah itu memang apa adanya diri Naruto.

/hmm.. tapi kurasa itu nggak cukup jadi alasan deh./

/apa maksudmu?/

/kamu itu manis, unik, polos. Dan kalau mau dipoles sedikit saja, kamu pasti cantik./ Naruto benar-benar tersanjung dengan pujian Sasuke. Mungkinkah pemuda tampan ini jatuh cinta kepadaku?. Kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

/itu nggak bener kok./

/bener. Kalo emang nggak ada yang mau menjadi pacarmu, aku mau kok./ Dhueerr… apa yang Naruto pikirkan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan, wah Naru pasti udah jingkrak-jingkrak seneng thu.

/eeeeehh!?/ masih nggak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan, Naruto mencari kejelasan.

/yah, Naruto. Maukah kamu jadi kekasihku?/ Naruto diam, dia diam membisu. Memikirkan dan mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

/Naru?/

/apa… apa alasanmu menyukaiku, Sasuke-san?/ Tanya Naruto ragu. Yah, dia ragu dengan pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa, cowok setampan dan sekeren Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis ceroboh dan bodoh sepertinya. Dalam waktu singkat lagi, cuman sehari nggak ada pula.

/apa cinta itu membutuhkan alasan? Bahkan cinta itu sendiri bukanlah hal yang logis. Apapun bisa dilakukan demi cinta. Bisa dibilang. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu Naru-chan./ Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

/jadi? Apa kamu mau jadi kekasihku?/

/ng… tapi.. jujur saja, aku belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Jadi maaf kalau kedepannya aku hanya akan merepotkanmu./ Sasuke tersenyum senang, tentu saja senyumannya itu tak dapat dilihat Naruto.

/tak masalah, aku akan mengajarimu Naru-chan./

/ng.. baiklah Sasuke-san./

/hey hey, kenapa memanggilku begitu sih?/

/eh, maaf Suke-kun. Aku lupa,/ Sasuke tertawa kecil. Yah sepanjang malam ini mereka habiskan untuk membicarakan latar belakang masing-masing. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Itulah harapan author dan juga para reader sekalian.. gyahahahaha… #ketawa nista.

END!? –dikroyokin readers-

Ahaha… gomen ne.. hanya bercanda aja kok. Kalo beneran ending, kok endingnya geje, pasti nanti rumah author (ngaku-ngaku, padahal nggak punya rumah T,T) digrebek pak rete, pak rewe, pak pol. Dkk #nah lho?. Hahah, mari kita kembali ke jalan masing-masing… #ngibrit. Hihihi, bercanda minna, yak, bact to story

Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk segera tidur, karena jam telah menunjukan pukul 22.30. (gilaaa… nggak panas thu kuping, telponan sampe jam segitu… #halah, author juga sering gitu juga.., #itukan dulu…)

/tidurlah, sudah jam segini/ 'dari tadi aku juga mau tidur, teme. Huft.' Batin Naruto, matanya sudah memerah karena menahan kantuk yang menderanya sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Mau pamit ke Sasuke, sungkan.

/uhumm.. oyasumi Suke../ pamit Naruto, segera jatuh tertidur, sedangkan Sasuke d seberang sana hanya tersenyum geli, dia tahu pasti, kalau si pirang yang resmi jadi pacarnya ini sudah jatuh tertidur. Terdengar dari deru napasnya yang teratur.

"semoga mimpi indah, Hime-chan" Sasuke segera mematikan telponya dan merebahan diri di ranjang king sizenya. Memejamkan mata. Seulas senyum indah terukir di wajahnya yang cool. Senyuman yang jarang sekali terlihat.

.

.

.

"Naruto… bangun, ini udah jam 7 lho. Bukannya kamu ada kuliah pagi?" Iruka mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, kalo mau ngitung… udah hamper panggilan yang ke dua puluh satu Iruka melakukan itu. Dan hasilnya? Nihil, Naruto sama sekali tak berkutik. Sekali lagi Iruka mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

"Naru.. kamu nggak mau masuk kuliah hari ini? Kalo kamu nggak bangun, nanti kamu tel-"

Cklek… pintu kamar bercat orange itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis yang sudah rapi. Lengkap dengan tas selempang yang nyangkut (?) di bahunya.

"ohayou jii-san… Naru udah siap kok. Hehehe" sapa bocah (?) pirang itu, sama sekali nggak ngerasa bersalah, padahal udah buat Iruka bolak-balik dan mengeluarkan suaranya sebanyak duapuluhdua kali untuk membangunkannya.

"kau ini… ya sudah, ayo sarapan" meskipun begitu, sepertinya Iruka nggak ada niat untuk marah. Maklumlah, Naruto itu kan keponakan tersayangnya Iruka. Mereka berdua segera sarapan, karena Iruka juga masuk pagi. Dirumah yang minimalis itu, mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Untung saja Iruka bukan tipe yang 'nakal', jadi dia bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik.

Tok tok.. suara pintu diketuk. Iruka membukanya, karena Naruto masih belum kelar makannya.

"ohayou gozaimasu, jii-san." Sapa sesosok (emang apaan) pemuda tampan aka anak ayam aka Sasuke Uchiha. kenalan, teman, sekaligus kekasih gadis blonde kita.

"Ohayou, mencari siapa ya?" Tanya Iruka sopan, dia kemarin kan nggak lihat wajahnya Suke saat suke nganterin Naru pulang. Cuma liat motornya aja.

"Suke?" pekik Naruto, agak kaget. Karena dikirannya omongan Sasuke semalam hanyalah bercanda saja, nggak taunya ni anak udah nonggol aja di depan rumah orang.

"temanmu Naru?" Tanya Iruka, penuh selidik.

"err… bukan, tapi.. etoo.. Sasuke, ini pamanku, namanya Iruka. Jii-san, ini Sasuke Uchiha.. emm.. dia pacar Naru.." jelas Naruto, awalnya Sasuke pikir, Naruto akan mengenalkannya sebagai temannya, ternyata gadisnya ini (sejak kapan Naru jadi gadismu, ayam? #urusai!) berani juga ya.

"hmm… baiklah, salam kenal Uchiha-san. Dan tolong jaga Naru-chan."

"hn" aish… kenapa sifat stoic-mu kumat lagi sih Suke, dasar.. baka-teme. 'ini anak, kenapa menyebalkan sekali, semoga aja dia nggak menyakiti Naru' batin Iruka. (amiinn..)

"ah, paman, Naru berangkat dulu ya.. jaa ittekimasu.."

"itterasai…" dua sejoli itu berangkat, meninggalkan Iruka sendirian. Sasuke menyerahkan helm biru dongker ke Naruto, dan menyuruhnya untuk segera naik.

"Suke, kamu nggak repot nih?" Tanya Naruto, saat mereka udah perjalanan.

"nggak kok. Tenang aja. Nanti aku minta jadwal kuliahmu ya." Naruto mengangguk, Sasuke segera tancap gas, masih ngarep di peluk si dobe ya? Dasar anak ayam. #dichidori …

"Kyaaaa~~! Pelan-pelan temeee~~!" sontak Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, takut jatoh. nah, disini seringaian si anak ayam kelihatan thu. #nunjuk-nunjuk. Akhirnya tujuan nista anak ayam tercapai. #woooiii, gua thu punya nama, dasar baka author.

Yak, balik balik ke cerita. Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto sampai halaman kampus Konoha Institute [KI], mahasiswa yang ada di halaman kampus, memperhatikan motor yang baru saja memasuki halaman kampus mereka, karena merasa asing dengan motor itu, pasalnya motor tersebut baru pertama kali memasuki kawasan KI.

Naruto segera turun dari boncengan, kakinya gemetar. Salahkan sang kekasih yang ngebut saat mengendarai motornya, sampai membuatnya gemetar begini. Segera ia melepaskan helm dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"baka teme! Kamu mau buat aku mati lemas ya?! Tadi itu kita hampir terlindas truck tahu!" bentak Naruto penuh emosi, nggak sadar amat, kalo kalian sekarang jadi pusat perhatian. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan sang pacar, biasanya cewek-cewek pasti akan senang, karena bisa peluk-peluk Sasuke. Nah ini malah marah-marah.

"gomen koi… aku nggak maksud begitu kok." Jderr! Seketika itu, wajah Naruto langsung merona. Marah campur malu. Gimana nggak, secara Sasuke memanggil Naruto 'koi' sambil tersenyum tulus. Bikin deg-degan aja.

"i..iya, lain kali.. jangan begitu lagi." Narto menunduk, yah dia malu banget. Wajahnya merona merah sampai ke telinganya. Bikin gemas Sasuke.

"hey…" Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto lembut, mengangkat wajah Naruto. Membuat shappire indah itu berpapasan dengan onyx malam yang kelam.

"kenapa menunduk?" Tanya Sasuke lembut, masih setia mengusap pipi Naruto. Aduuh… pasangan ini nggak nyadar tempat apa, bahkan mereka sekarang udah di liatin sama mahasiswa yang ada di kelas. Ckckck…

"uu..uhh.. aku malu, baka.. udah ah. Aku masuk dulu." Naruto menepis pelan tangan Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dan mengecup pipi Naruto sayang. #hish! Baru jadian dah berani-beraninya main nyosor aja. Pletak! #pukul anak ayam.

"belajar yang rajin ya. Nanti aku jemput." Ciuman singkat yang membuat mata para cowok membelalak, dan cewek pada berteriak histeris, tentu saja wajah Naruto makin merah. Dia benar-benar malu. Sebagai jawaban, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"ha..hati-hati" akhirnya dia bisa ngomong juga, yah walaupun gagap sih. Sasuke sekali lagi tersenyum singkat dan segera mengendarai motornya meninggalkan halaman KI.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat, dia baru sekali ini merasakan perasaan seperti ini, senang, malu,jengkel dan perasaan lainnya yang membuat hatinya bergemuruh sekaligus hangat dalam waktu bersamaan. Sadar karena menjadi pusat perhatian, Naruto segera berjalan cepat menuju ke kelasnya. Wajahnya yang memerahpun masih setia nampang sampai ia memasuki kelasnya.

Dan secepat kilat (?), teman-teman sekelas Naruto menanyakan berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan kejadian tadi.

"Naruto, siapa dia?"

"kyaa… dia tampan sekali Naru.."

"apa dia pacarmu Naru-chan?"

"kenapa dia berani nyium kamu sih?"

"Naru-chan, kamu beruntung deh.."

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang membuat Naruto pusing sendiri. Pusing dan bingung mau menjawab apa dan bagaimana. Naruto hanya berharap, semoga Hinata atau Gaara segera datang.

"ohayou… ada apa ini?" Tanya Hinata yang memasuki kelas bersama Kiba, pacarnya. Dan dibelakang mereka ada Gaara.

"ah, Hinata-chaaan~~ tolong akuuu…" lebay deh Naruto.

"ada apa Naru?" Tanya Hinata, segera duduk di dekat Naruto, Gaara memberikan glare yang membuat semua mahasiswa menyingkir. Berpikir tiga kali jika mau berhadapan dengan Sabaku muda yang satu ini.

"kenapa wajahmu?" Tanya Gaara dingin, meski sikapnya dingin, tapi Gaara tetaplah sahabat terbaik yang Naruto miliki selain Hinata.

"eumh.. nggak apa-apa kok." Naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah malunya dari Gaara dan Hinata, Kiba hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah polah temannya itu.

"kau buruk dalam berbohong…" tepis Gaara, Hinata tersenyum menyatujui apa yang diucapkan Gaara, lalu memegang tangan Naruto.

"ya sudah kalo nggak mau cerita, lalu bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya Hinata, ada nada khawatir dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya, Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Dia segera memeriksa kaki Naruto.

"kakimu terkilir?" lirih Gaara, sarat akan kecemasan saat dia melihat perban yang membalut kaki Naruto.

"aku nggak apa-apa kok. Ini udah mulai sembuh, kemarin Suke udah obtain." Naruto merasa tak enak dengan teman-temnnya, tapi juga merasa senang karena temannya memperhatikannya.

"Suke?" beo Hinata dan Gaara bersamaan. Merasa asing dengan nama yang barusan Naruto sebutkan

"euhm.. cowok yang kemarin membantuku itu Hinata.. kamu ingat kan?" Naruto mencari dukungan dari Hinata, dan sepertinya Hinata mengingatnya.

"jadi, namanya Suke?"

"bukan, tapi Sasuke Uchiha.." ralat Naruto, yang membuat Gaara tersentak kaget.

"apa kau bilang? Dia seorang Uchiha Naru?" Tanya Gaara meyakinkan. Naruto mengangguk bingung dengan perubahan sikap sahabatnya ini.

"jauhi dia Naru…" desis Gaara, sarat akan kebencian dari nada bicaranya.

"eh? Kenapa?"

"jauhi dia!" tukas Gaara tegas.

"tapi dia baik Gaara, dia… dia.. dia itu pacarku, jadi mana mungkin aku menjauhinya!" kata (baca: teriak) Naruto, nggak suka dengan nada bicara Gaara, otomatis membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut. Dan yang paling terpukul dengan pengakuan Naruto tadi adalah sang Sabaku bungsu sendiri.

Ya, Gaara nggak terima, karena cintanya telah dimiliki orang lain, apalagi orang tersebut adalah Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, musuh bebuyutannya. Rival terberatnya. Orang yang telah merebut cinta pertamanya, dan sekarang dia merebut cinta sejatinya? Kenapa? (karena kau telat ungkapin peasaanmu. #kubur author pake pasir)

"kau… kau bohong kan Naru? Bilang jika kau hanya bercanda Naru… kumohon"

"maaf Gaara, aku tak suka kamu menyuruhku menjauhi kekasihku sendiri. Sasuke benar-benar kekasihku…!" seru Naruto, sebenarnya dia nggak suka bertengkar dengan sahabatnya ini.

"ternyata…aku terlambat ya.." lirih Gaara, berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Hinata yang melihat pertikaian diantara kedua sahabatnya, hanya diam. Takut salah ngomong. 'Gaara…kenapa kau hanya diam? Dan nggak menjelaskan saja pada Naru-chan…'

"aku tau aku salah, tapi kenapa Gaara seperti itu Hinata? Seharusnya dia memberikan alasan yang masuk akal…" gumam Naruto, menyesal karena telah berteriak pada sahabat baiknya.

"Naru… sebenarnya, Gaara membenci Sasuke, karena dulu Sasuke pernah merebut, ah bukan. Tapi gadis yang menjadi cinta pertama serta pacar Gaara, lebih memilih Sasuke yang notabene adalah sahabat Gaara waktu itu. Karena kesalahpahaman itulah, Gaara jadi benci Sasuke" cerita Hinata, memberikan jeda sejenak dan melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"sejak saat itulah mereka selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Dan ada satu hal yang membuat Gaara seperti sekarang ini. Dia hanya ketakutan, jika gadis yang dia sayangi disakiti lagi oleh Sasuke, seperti cinta pertamanya dulu." Naruto mendengarkan secara seksama setiap kata yang diceritakan oleh Hinata.

"aku.. aku harus minta maaf. Aku akan yakinkan Gaara, kalo Suke nggak seburuk itu." Lirih Naruto, yang hanya bisa didengar dirinya dan Hinata.

"kau polos Naru" Hinata tersenyum melihat sifat temannya. (dia mah kelewatan polosnya, sampe jadi dobe #digethog Sasu-Gaara..)

.

.

Saat pulang kuliah, Naruto segera mendatangi Gaara yang dari tadi terlihat menjauhi dirinya.

"Gaara… Gaara, kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi." Kata Naruto, memegang lengan Gaara yang hendak paergi.

"…" Gaara hanya diam saja, masih nggak mau memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat begitu sedih dan bersalah.

"maafkan aku Gaara, aku benar-benar nggak tau."

"Naru… kau tau, aku… aku nggak akan pernah bisa marah terhadapmu. Karena, karena aku.." Naruto masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara. Sekarang ini Gaara dan Naruto udah duduk di bangku taman KI.

"aku, mencintaimu Naru," ungkapan perasaan Gaara membuat Naruto membeku, karena begitu nggak menyangka kalo ternyata Gaara, sahabatnya sendiri mempunyai rasa terhadapnya.

"maaf, aku baru bisa ungkapin perasaanku sekarang. Tapi, aku nggak akan menghalangi hubunganmu dengan Uchiha itu." Gumam Gaara, memeluk Naruto.

"ehm… Gaara, makasih ya. Maaf aku nggak tau dan nggak menyadari dari awal. Tapi, kita tetap sahabatan kan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto, nggak mau persahabatannya dengan Gaara terputus.

"tentu saja."

"Naru?"

"eh? Suke? Kok tau kalo aku udah pulang?"

"Sasuke…" gumam Gaara, penuh tekanan.

"oh, ada Sabaku juga disini."

"hey, Suke, Gaara ini sahabatku. Jangan menggunakan nada seperti itu padanya." Protes Naruto.

"baiklah. Oh ya Naru, aku mau bicara dengan sahabatmu ini. Boleh kan?" tanay Sasuke

"baiklah, aku tunggu kalian di parkiran ya" dengan itu, Naruto segera pergi dari dua manta sahabatn itu #nggak ada yang namanya manta sahabat, dasar baka author.

"Sasuke, ternyata kau udah jatuh juga ya ama pesona Naru."

"sepertinya kau juga begitu, benar kan Gaara?"

"hm, kau benar, maka dari itu, aku nggak akan segan untuk menghajarmu jika sampe membuat Naruto menangis sekali aja." Ancam Gaara.

"tenang aja, aku nggak akan buat hime menangis. Jadi kau udah merestuinya?"

"itu satu-satunya jalan, agar Naruto bahagia." Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Gaara segera pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum tulus.

"thanks Gaara, aku pastikan Naruto bahagia ditanganku." Janji Sasuke.

-owari-


End file.
